


Knitwise

by lesbianophelia



Series: Like a Ghost Into The Fog [3]
Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Compliant, Drabble Collection, F/M, Gen, Knitting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 21:29:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5717761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbianophelia/pseuds/lesbianophelia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of fics about Katniss knitting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knitwise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GreenWool](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenWool/gifts).



> I could tack a "for Greenwool" onto everything I write, pretty much. But Wooly taught me how to knit so this series belongs to her.

The baker chatters endlessly while I count out clumsy stitch after clumsy stitch in an attempt to at least look like I’m following the pattern that my mother wrote down for me. He’s happy for the company, he always says. And I can’t stay at my house -- not just because I can’t stand the steady stream of the sick and the dying that end up on our table, but because my sisteralways wants to see how my projects turn out, and she’ll ruin her own surprise if I let her.    
  


He trades for a leather bound journal for her birthday, and I trade him an extra body around his dinner table for a place to hide the rest of the wool I dyed. He tells me, as if it’s some big surprise, that I _love_ her.   
  
“How do you figure that?” I grouse, as if the idea of _not_ isn’t unfathomable.   
  
“Because I don’t think you even _like_ to knit,” he returns. “But you haven’t put that thing down in weeks.”   
  
It’s almost as long as I am tall, now. My mother says that a scarf should be the same length as the person you knit it for, and my sister is a good couple of inches taller than me. But I’m so tired of knitting and purling that I bind off the scarf and fill out the remaining length with tassels made from scraps of the yarn. 

 

The mayor's daughter watches covetously as the paper falls away from Prim’s gift and she wraps it around her throat with a gasp. I don’t even entertain the notion of knitting her a scarf. Maybe the baker was right. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so we open our tale with our heroine only grudgingly enjoying anything to do with stitching, because, well, she'll do anything for her sister :) 
> 
> This series should cover some canon, some AUs. I take requests, but they must be Katniss based. Peeta may make an appearance or two, but this isn't his fic series.


End file.
